


Attuned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #510: The Snarry Rainbow - Red.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Mild angst. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b>  and .</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attuned

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #510: The Snarry Rainbow - Red.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mild angst. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** and .
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Attuned

~

It was startling to realise he was attuned to Potter’s moods. But from the red tinge spreading across Potter’s cheeks, and his clenched fists, Severus knew someone was about to get hexed.

Severus sighed. Damn his curiosity! 

Quietly, he approached, hoping his disguise would hold. “…be grateful we took you in! If not for my Vernon you’d have starved—”

“I starved anyway!” Potter hissed. 

“Condolences, Mrs Dursley,” Severus said, smoothly interrupting. “Mr Potter. A word?”

Potter stared at him. It took a moment, but recognition dawned. Eyes wide, he nodded, and, leaving a sputtering Petunia behind, they exited the funeral.

~

“Thanks for that.” Potter sipped his coffee. “I almost hexed her into tomorrow.” 

Severus said nothing. Of anyone, Petunia deserved it, but rules were rules.

“Why’d you come anyway?” Potter frowned. “Were you friends with Uncle Vernon?”

Severus snorted. “I was…assigned.” He didn’t mention deliberately trading shifts with Foster.

Understanding dawned on Potter’s face. “Right! You’re an Obliviator.”

“Funerals are emotional. It’s protocol to assign someone to such events involving Muggles.” 

Potter nodded. They silently finished their coffee. It was…pleasant.

“Can I ask you something?” Potter’s question, and his red cheeks, were…intriguing. 

“Naturally.”

“Have dinner with me?”

~

Potter chose an Italian restaurant, Muggle, where the service and the cannelloni were impeccable. 

“You dine here frequently?” Severus asked over tiramisu. 

Potter smiled. “Occasionally. I discovered it years ago. I bring people here sometimes.” 

Severus pursed his lips. Lovers, undoubtedly. Someone as attractive as Potter wouldn’t be alone for long. Still, it rankled. Sipping red wine, Severus fought his jealousy. 

“Ron and Hermione mostly,” Potter continued. “I rarely eat out.”

Perhaps he cooked for his lovers. Severus’ hand trembled.

“Coffee?” the server offered. 

“Not for me.” Invitation shone in Potter’s eyes. “If I do I’ll be up all night.”

~

It was as if decades had disappeared, Severus marvelled as Potter straddled him. He’d come twice already, but that was apparently no deterrent since he was hard again, and Potter seemed determined to ride him. 

Potter was still loose, so it took almost no preparation before he was bracing himself against Severus’ chest, sheathing Severus’ cock.

They were in Potter’s bedroom, and far from the red decor Severus had expected, it was soothing blue, the moonlight slipping in through the window turning everything silver.

Closing his eyes, Severus clung to sanity, but with Potter surrounding him, enveloping him, he failed. 

~

“Stay.”

“Why?” Severus asked, pausing in getting dressed. 

Potter, laid out on rumpled sheets, looked far too delectable for comfort. “Because I’d like to make you breakfast.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “That’s not necessary.”

Potter didn’t move, but Severus felt the tension. “Maybe not, but I’d still like to do it.” He hesitated, and Severus, attuned to him, sensed his anxiety. “I don’t… This isn’t a one-time thing for me.”

Severus exhaled. He hadn’t dare hope… “Can you actually cook?”

Potter laughed. “You’ll have to stay to find out.”

Knowing his cheeks were probably red, Severus nodded. “That sounds…acceptable.”

~


End file.
